Rockman exe : World Tournament
by Shadow-Star2004
Summary: 2 years have past since all netcrime have been stopped by the superior duo of the world best known NetBattlers Netto and Enzan. But the net battle world tournament is about to start with team Akihara against the best NetBattlers world wide. 3 NetBattlers


**Rockman Exe: The World Net Battle Tournament.**

2 years have past since all netcrime have been stopped by the superior duo of the world best known NetBattlers Netto and Enzan. But the net battle world tournament is about to start with team Akihara against the best NetBattlers world wide. 3 NetBattlers where chosen in the qualification round, in Akihara and the finalist where Enzan, Netto, and Miyuki, will team Akihara rise to the finals? read on and find out.  
  
**Chapter 1: the battle of words and the tournament begins.**  
  
"Netto wake up, NETTO!" said a voice far away, "No. Not right now. I couldn't sleep last night," said a tired Netto.

"WAKE UP, were suppose to meet Meiru and the others at the park before we leave for the net battle champion ship" said Netto's net navigator Rockman.  
  
"Damn, I forgot you should of reminded me last night while I was watching..."said Netto,

"Don't say it mom is coming up." but Rockman was to late,

"Watching what?" said Netto's mom in a furious voice,

"I was watching...the garden show..." Netto said in a lying tone of voice,

"I told him not to watch it but he wouldn't listen to me." said Rockman laughing at Netto,

"Oh yeah Rockman, then what were you doing 2 day's ago with Roll at night?" said Netto trying to get back at Rockman,

"Why you little..." Rockman didnt finish do to mo interupting him.

"Silence! Both of you are in big trouble, both of you should know better than doing or watching inappropriate stuff, but you are at the age where you are curious so I will let it go through my mind but don't let it happen again!" said mom,

"We wont." said the duo.

"Now hurry up Netto, Meiru will be mad" said Rockman. "Ok, ok let me just wash my face and eat breakfast geez." Netto said in a tired voice.  
  
15 minutes later after Netto finished his breakfast and put on his rollerblades and went as fast as he could to the Akihara park.  
  
" Where were you?" said Meiru in a mad voice "Why is it that is always you that is late".

"It is things that Netto...hey" Rockman said before Netto put his P.E.T in its case.  
  
"Why cant you be more like Enzan and be on time?" said Meiru trying to make Netto Jealous which it did work.

"Well if you like Enzan so much why don't you just ask him out!?" said Netto to see what Meiru would do,

"Fine maybe I will but when you guys come back from the world tournament." said Meiru with a burn on Netto's face.  
  
"Hope you been practicing your program advance" said Miyuki  
  
"Yeah ,every one knows you are the weakest one in the team." said Enzan trying to make Netto feel bad.

"Yeah I've been practicing, and if it wasn't been for me and Rockman exe the world would've been deleted." said Netto replying back to Enzan.

"You just got lucky and anyways if it wasn't for me, Rockman's data would've of been totally deleted by Magicman's life magic." said Enzan trying to feel that he is better.

"Not now guys! Save it after the tournament is over because then you won't be able to work as a team." said the youngest yet the smartest of them all Yaito.

"Yeah save it, after all we wouldn't want to lose against team Sunland now would we?" said Miyuki.

"You're right we should fight after the tournament is over." said Netto,

"Just tell your Rockman to stay out of Blue's way." said Enzan in a voice that Netto has heard a lot.

"We should get going to the airport so we won't be late to arrive at Sunland." said Miyuki, "Yeah Netto we should get going." yelled out Rockman through his case. "What ever, every one must be waiting at the airport so we should get going." said Netto taking out his P.E.T from its case. "Yeah lets go" said Rockman  
  
**Chapter2: The heat is on, the battle on who gets to be leader.**  
  
at Akihara airport  
  
"We still have 45 minutes before we leave to Sunland" said Rockman.

"yeah, hmm..." said Netto with out finishing what he was about to say.

"What are you thinking Netto" said Rockman wondering.

"Dad promised that he would be here but he is no where in sight" said Netto.  
  
"We have e-mail Netto" said Rockman "it's from dad". " sorry Netto but i cant make it to the airport to say good bye while you're going to the tournament since the lab really needs me, I hope you can forgive me, love dad" says the voice mail.

(Dad you jerk, you promised me that you where coming). "I'm sorry Netto "says Rockman trying to comfort his brother. "It's not your fault Rockman" says Netto depressed.  
  
"Hey have you guys decided on who is going to be leader through the tournament" says Dekao. "Well who do you think? It's going to be m ..." says Netto before he gets interrupted,

"It's me" says the proud Enzan.

"What? Who made you leader, I refuse" says Netto madly.

"Enzan deserves to be leader of Akihara, since he is the stronger one" says Meiru,

(Why is she always going on Enzan's side now, what have i done to make her be mad at me?)Says Netto in his head.  
  
"Meiru is right Netto, Enzan did come in first at the qualification rounds" say's the fortune teller Miyuki.

"I disagree, Enzan I challenge you to a net battle" says Netto really confident of himself.

"No Netto this will make Rockman weak, and you don't have enough time" says Yaito.

"She is right Netto we don't have enough time" says Rockman.

"Don't worry Rockman we will finish this fast" says Netto.

"Fine Hikari, I accept your challenge, and it will be me and Blues who well end up being the victors" says Enzan all full of himself  
  
"You guys have 16 minutes before the airplane leaves, so finish this net battle fast" says Dekao.  
  
at the virtual reality room for net battles  
  
"Jack in Rockman exe, transmit" says Netto sending his navi through the network  
  
"Jack-in Blues exe, transmission" says Enzan  
  
"Long time no see Blues" says Rockman. "This was a mistake for Netto challenging Enzan-sama; you know that we are going to be the victors" says the real confident Blues.  
  
"Lets just see about that,(me and Netto have been training since we lost to you)" says Rockman  
  
START  
  
Rockman starts dashing towards Blues trying to make the first punch but Blues is to fast for the blue navi.  
  
"I hope your navi is stronger than he is in speed" says Enzan mocking Netto's Navi. "Shut up, battle chip= cannon slot-in" says Netto sending a Cannon chip to Rockman.  
  
Rockman's right hand turns into a cannon and shoots it but still no luck against Blues speed.  
  
"Lets finish this Blues, shall we" says Enzan. "Yes lord Enzan" says Blues  
  
"PROGRAM ADVANCE" says Enzan while looking at Netto's face who is terrified since no one has been able to perform the P.A as perfect as Enzan and any Navi who gets hit by the P.A gets deleted. "Rockman watch out" says Netto afraid on what's going to happen if Rockman gets hit by it.  
  
"Sword slot-in, wide-sword slot-in, long-sword slot-in" says both Enzan and Blues as if they have become one  
  
"PROGRAM ADVANCE, BETA-SWORD" finishing the dynamite duo  
  
"Battle chip area steal slot-in" says Netto but it was to late blues has already launch the Beta-Sword but likely it only hit Rockman's right arm and not his body. "Jack out, Rockman exe" says Netto depressed. " see I told you Netto that Enzan was going to win the net battle and now look at Rockman you have to fix him in the plane instead of resting" says Meiru.  
  
Akihara airlines leaving to Sunland in 5 minutes  
  
says the intercom  
  
"Good bye sweet hearts" says Netto's mom to both Netto and Rockman,

"Bye mom" says both Rockman and Netto.

"Oh and by the way I have asked Masa-san and Saloma to come with you so you won't get into trouble" says Netto's mom.

"WHAT? You send Masa-san to come with us, Mom" says Netto in chock,

"Oh there they are" says Netto's mom waiving at the fish maniac and the lovely flower store girl. "Hello Netto I'm coming with you in the tournament to make sure you get your calcium" says Masa-san laughing.  
"(So for sure commander V knows where they are)" says Miyuki to Saloma silently,

"(Well lets just hope we find them before its to late)" says Saloma right back to Miyuki  
  
"Bye Enzan and Miyuki I hope you win, oh good bye Netto" says Meiru-Chan. "Yeah bye" says Enzan back to Meiru-Chan  
  
"Bye" says Netto to Meiru still wondering why she is mad at him.  
  
Cyber world  
  
"Well its time for me to leave Den area guy's" says Rockman who is badly hurt after the battle against Blues  
  
"Here let me heal you Rockman" says Roll exe while healing Rockman's arm,

"Good luck Rockman i hope you win " says the Eskimo looking navi Ice man whose operator Tohru who went to Hawaii left him through out the summer protecting the water works station incase viruses come in  
  
"Good luck old champ" says Glyde exe,

"Gutsman hopes you win Rockman" says Gutsman  
  
"Bye Rockman don't miss us to much" says Roll.

"Don't worry and of course I will miss you all, and specially you Roll" says Rockman blushing.  
  
Back in the real world  
  
"Good bye every one "says Netto. "Now Rockman lets not lose another battle ok" "ok" says Rockman back to his pal.  
  
"Good bye every one make sure you eat your calcium every day" says Masa- san  
  
**Chapter 3: Battle In Sunland's capital: Burn City, Number one team against the number 1 fighter of Akihara.  
**  
"Finally we arrived Rockman" said Netto happily.  
  
"Yeah and tomorrow the tournament begins so we have one day to train" says Rockman.  
  
"Yeah" says Netto  
  
"Even if you train you won't become stronger" says Enzan.  
  
"Shut up Enzan this doesn't concern you" says Netto angrily.  
  
"Actually it does Netto he is part of team Akihara" says Masa-san.  
  
"I guess you're right like always Masa-san" say's Netto.  
  
"NOW PASSANGERS YOU MAY LEAVE THE PLANE" says the plane intercom.  
  
"Finally we have been waiting 45 minutes in this plane" says Netto.  
  
Outside  
  
"Man is it ever hot in Sunland" says Masa-san  
  
"Yeah just imagine the girls at the beaches" say's Netto.  
  
"Will meet you at the hotel" say's Saloma and Miyuki  
  
"Yeah I'm going to check around town" says Enzan  
  
While Enzan is walking through the city of Sunland, called Burn city, a mysterious group of 3 was following them.  
  
"Wait" some one yelled out with a group of 3.  
  
"Humm" Enzan groaned.  
  
"You must be Enzan, number one NetBattler in Akihara" say's the mysterious youth.  
  
"Yeah so, I don't give autographs" say's Enzan to the boy who is around his age , has balckhair with sunglasses with a black leather jacket.  
  
"I don't want you're autograph, don't you know who we are?" say's the mysterious youth.  
  
"No and I truley don't care" say's Enzan  
  
"Oh but you want to know, I'm Asashi Number 1 NetBattler of Sunland and this are Musai, and my younger sister Sakura representing team Sunland" say's Asashi "We are going to beat you and we might even delete your navi" say's Musai. who looks to be around 17 years old with spikey hair and a cool attitude  
  
"You really think you can beat me, I can delete all 3 of your navi's at the same time if i must," say's Enzan proudly confident of his abilities.  
  
"Let's just see about that, me and my group challenge you to a net battle" said Asashi  
  
"I don't net battle against amateur's" say's Enzan "Save it for the tournament because you wouldn't want to net battle with out a navi" say's Enzan again.  
  
"This proves that you are a coward" say's Sakura the youngest of them all who must be around the age of 9, with blonde short hair, wearing a school uniform since she just got out of school  
  
"Well if you really want to net battle against me, so be it" said Enzan  
  
"Ok lets go to Game city" said Asashi as they all walk to the arcade centre.  
  
Meanwhile at the Hotel  
  
"So Miyuki have you found were they are going to strike first",said Saloma  
  
"According to commander V, that they are going to strike in this city but we don't know were or when" says Miyuki  
  
"But if Gos..." said Saloma before she heard the door opening  
  
"Masa-san I really think that we should go to the beach and see some girls then we go fishing" say's Netto  
  
"No first we go fishing then we go to the beach" say's Masa-san  
  
Netto goes and turn's on the TV  
  
"Hey if it isn't young Enzan, what is he doing on TV" say's Masa-san  
  
"hello viewers it is I John Luke, number 1 news reporter of Sunland and with today's news, our number 1 NetBattling team of Burn city is going against the number 1 NetBattler of Akihara on a 3 against 1 battle" says the news reporter.  
  
"I knew he would try to do something like this" says Netto.  
  
"There must be an explanation to what he is doing",say's Rockman.  
  
Net battle  
  
"Now lets see how powerful the prodigy net battler Enzan really is, Boilerman use your fire wave technique" say's Asashi  
  
"Cloudman use ultimate storm"(Cloudman special with out chips) say's Musai  
  
"Battle chip aqua tower slot in, use it now Ruby " say's Sakura  
  
all 3 of the navi's used there attack but there speed were no match for Blues  
  
"Its that all you navi's have" say's Blues  
  
"How can you be faster than us" say's Cloudman  
  
"No matter, Asashi give me the heatblade" said Boilerman  
  
"Right, battle chip heatblade slot-in" say's Asashi sending in his strongest sword type chip to his fire navi  
  
"Now that's what I'm talking about" say's Enzan knowing the power of the heatblade  
  
Alarm sound  
  
"What's going on" say's Sakura nervously.  
  
Virus alert virus alert, all navi's please jack-out  
  
"Blues where is the virus located" say's Enzan  
  
"Hmmm, he is in the top floor" say's Blues  
  
"Ok, go there Blues ill meet you up there" say's Enzan  
  
"Hey wait, where are you going where not done NetBattling" say's Musai  
  
"We can battle in the tournament but not now" say's Enzan as he runs up the stairs to the top floor.  
  
**Chapter 4: the first encounter with a Navi Virus, be careful Blues and Enzan**  
  
( back at the hotel)

"Netto a virus, but Gospel was destroyed, there shouldn't be any more viruses" say's Rockman  
  
"Hmmm, actually I don't think we stopped every virus creation, remember how dad said that Shun was probably being manipulated through the Gospel incident, so it must be those who were controling the Gospel mafia in the background who are still making viruses, lets go Rockman" says Netto getting ready to go were Enzan is  
  
"No" say's Miyuki  
  
"What? Why?" say's Netto confused  
  
"Let's leave this to Enzan" say's Miyuki  
  
"She is right why go there while Enzan is there" say's Masa-san  
  
"But..." say's Rockman  
  
"What happens if he needs or help" say's Netto  
  
"Don't worry Netto its Enzan he can take care of himself" say's Saloma  
  
"But... alright ill stay" say's Netto depressed  
  
"(It must be them)" whispers Saloma to Miyuki  
  
"(You might be right but lets not get involve in this one)" say's Miyuki  
  
Enzan finally reached the top floor  
  
"Blues status report" say's Enzan  
  
"Hum... there aren't any viruses, lord Enzan" say's Blues  
  
"But why would the alarm go off ?" say's Enzan confussed about the situation  
  
BLAST allot of meteors were coming down to were Blues is.  
  
"Blues watch out, BattleChip wood aura slot-in" say's Enzan sending the wood aura to protect Blues  
  
"Its not a virus, well i mean its kind of like a virus" say's Blues  
  
"What do you mean by that?" say's Enzan  
  
"Its a Bug navi" say's Blues frightened remembering the time when Rockman was fighting against Gospel and Rockman revealed a different style do to Gospel infecting Rockman, Rockman couldnt control himself and almost deleted the net but Netto somehow managed to bring Rockman back to normal.  
  
"A bug navi, you mean its a navi but with a virus in him" say's Enzan  
  
"Exactly, its a navi but with a virus program which makes him a lot stronger" say's Blues  
  
"Can you delete him Blues" say's Enzan  
  
"I could if I could see him" say's Blues as the smoke clears from all the smoke, the navi virus finally appears, he is small with a round shape body like a planet  
  
"So I see that you have the power of the wood aura but it wont do good against my meteors if they hit you again" say's the Bug navi  
  
"battle chip, paladin sword slot-in" say's Enzan  
  
"Who are you" say's Blues as the paladin sword comes out of his hand  
  
"I am Planetman exe and I will delete all who stand against me but since this area is filled with viruses, I can leave so good day and soon we will meet again and I will fight you" say's Planetman before he Jacked-out  
  
"Viruses, I don't see any of them" say's Blues  
  
"Blues watch out" say's Enzan  
  
Blues exe turns around and see all the viruses and goes to delete them all,  
  
after a few minutes Blues stopped the viruses and jacked-out  
  
"hmmm... a navi virus I would of never guessed" say's Enzan as he is going to the hotel  
  
"Don't worry lord Enzan next time we will use the Program at Advance and we will surely delete him" say's Blues  
  
"I know we can but what if he isn't the only navi virus, what happens if there are allot of them out there" say's Enzan  
  
"Then we will delete them all" say's Blues  
  
"I guess you are right" say's Enzan  
  
"Hey Enzan" say's Netto outside the hotel  
  
"Hmmm..." groans Enzan  
  
"We saw you NetBattling the number 1 team of this city, are they hard" say's Netto  
  
"You will find out on your own, we need to get rest for tomorrow" say's Enzan  
  
"That's right, the tournament starts tomorrow Netto" say's Rockman  
  
"Ok, lets get some rest Rockman" says Netto as he turns of the lights and goes to sleep  
  
Mysterious area

"Sir the NetBattlers might already know about what is happening" say's a mysterious voice  
  
"Don't be a fool the NetBattlers don't know what's happening" says mysterious voice #2  
  
"But we saw Enzan when he found where Planetman was" say's mysterious voice#1  
  
"He just heard the alarm, that's all, there's nothing to worry about" say's mysterious voice#2  
  
"I hope you are right" say's mysterious voice#1  
  
**Chapter 5: Tournament Begins, first up Miyuki and Skullman e.x.e **

Akihara

"Hello all of Japan this is Kero Midorikawa, today the tournament begins world wide for all NetBattlers, as for team Akihara, they are going to go against their first battle in Burn City against the number 1 team in Sunland, will team Akihara bring victory? Stay tune and find out"  
  
"Oh man the tournament is going to be so awesome" say's Dekao exited,

"Yeah I guess but what I cant wait is for the battle in Moscow, Russia now that would be an exiting match to watch" says Yaito,

"Do you think Netto, Miyuki, and Enzan will make it all the way to the finals?" says Dekao waiting for a reply from Yaito,

"Hmmm it's a very high chance that they will" says Yaito knowing that they would,

"Hey Meiru do you think they will make it?" says Dekao waiting for Meiru to reply,

"I really don't know, with Netto in the team its really hard to know" said Meiru with a low voice,

"What?! Meiru all of us know that Netto is one of the best NetBattlers out there, after all he did get second place in the qualification rounds" say's Yaito surprised to what Meiru has said,

"Hey Meiru I know this may not be any of our business but what's up with you and Netto" say's Dekao wondering,

Meiru goes into deep thinking into remembering what happen, 2 months ago

"Hey Netto" said to a joyful Meiru,

"Huh oh hey Meiru-Chan, what's going on?" said Netto,

"Do you know what today is?" said Meiru waiting for Netto to respond,

"Hmmm.... I really don't know, what is today?" said a wondering Netto

"What? You don't remember?" said Meiru in a depressing voice,

"Sorry Meiru but I don't know what today is, what is it?" said Netto,

"I don't believe you don't remember" say's Meiru (it's the day when we first met when we were 3) say's Meiru in her head,

Back to present

"Meiru, you ok" say's Dekao,

"don't worry I am fine" say's Meiru even though she knows that she is feeling a little bit hurt, "Hey look its Miyuki, Enzan and Netto" say's Yaito excited,  
  
Back to Burn city  
  
"Here we see Akihara's team and they seem to be ready for the first round" say's Kero, "Alright go team Akihara" says Dekao exited  
  
Sunland

(Man I cant believes I am actually here in the world tournament, but am I strong enough to lead Akihara to victory?) Say's Netto in his head, "Hey Netto what's wrong?" say's Rockman, "Huh? Oh it's nothing Rockman" say's Netto, "Ok then" says Rockman.  
  
"John Luke here in Burn city, in the first match in the world tournament, Team Akihara versus our number 1 team of Sunland"  
  
YAI (crowd cheering)  
  
"Humm.... This might be quiet interesting don't you think Saloma-san" said Masa-san with a cheerful attitude.

"...Huh? Oh, yes this well be interesting (as long as they don't show up now)" said Saloma with a worried impression. "Don't worry Saloma this place is quiet protected with Officials, so don't worry about it ok" said Masa-san. "Right" said Saloma but still worried.  
  
"Heh Enzan might of made us look like a fool during our first encounter but he hasn't seen Boilerman exe Special power, Fire Wall" said Asashi.

"What do you really think you would need to use that technique to defeat Enzan?" said Musai. "Musai, weren't you paying attention in our match all three of us attacked at the same time with our strongest chips but Blues exe still is to damn fast unlike our Navi's couldn't hit him, and the worst thing is one of us well be paired up to Net Battle against him, alone" said Asashi with a worried face.

"Don't worry big brother as long as we take out the other 2 weaklings, Netto and Miyuki we can still win and go to our destination" said the young blonde but yet smart Sakura.

"She is right Asashi, as long as we take out the other 2 we can still win" said Musai happily.

"I guess both of you are right, but rumor has it, that Miyuki and Netto were the only ones to been able to stand a chance against Enzan in the past tournaments, meaning that we shouldn't under estimate them" said Asashi.  
  
"John Luke here, we are about to start our first match, and now lets see who is going against who with our Random choosing machine" (Machine rolls)  
  
"Hey Miyuki where are you going?" said Netto as Miyuki stands up and walks towards the arena. "I am the first one to go and battle" said the fortune teller Miyuki.  
  
"The first match is.... Sakura-Chan and Ruby exe versus Miyuki and Skullman exe, now can the NetBattlers please go to the battle stadium and jack in you're navi's...huh? It seems that Miyuki is already in her side and has jacked in her navi, now we have to wait for Sakura" said the announcer John Luke.  
  
"Good luck Miyuki-Chan" says Netto cheering for her team mate. "This well be a good match, according to many places Ruby exe is quiet a strong Net Navi, they say that her abilities can almost sum up to the powers of s-class net battlers" say's Rockman.  
  
"So you are the famous fortune teller of Akihara, Japan, well can you predict the future of this fight" say's Sakura.

"This fight well only last for 2 minutes straight and the victor would be me" said Miyuki with the knowing face that she knows what is going to happen.

"Hahaha don't make me laugh, I may be just a kid but I am ranked number 3 in the whole country and I don't believe in the hocus pocus kind of stuff, so lets get this battle started, Jack-in Ruby exe, transmit"says Sakura sending her net navi Ruby who looks similar to rool except with a red out fit and doesnt have the 2 antennas but a horn look a like sticking through the front of the helmet going back but she also has the blonde hair sticking out at the back like Roll  
  
"It seems that the Net battle is about to begin" say's the announcer.  
  
5 4 3 2 1 Start  
  
"Hahaha, do you really think you have a chance against the navi Goddess of Fire" say's the very confident young NetBattler Sakura

"Like I said before this well all be over in 2 minutes, and the victor shall be me" say's Miyuki "What ever and as I have said before I don't believe in hocus pocus crap, battle-chip heat wave, slot-in" say's Sakura angrily.  
  
"Heat wave", yelled out the young navi girl Ruby exe

"Hehehe, heat wave, what a weak battle chip that is indeed, I don't need a battle-chip in order to win this, hells fire" says Skullman shooting blue colored fireballs from his mouth blocking the heat wave right on its tracks.  
  
"Damn it, Sakura this isn't good, he is very powerful indeed" say's Ruby exe dodging the hells fire with her high speed.  
  
"Damn, I guess Asashi was right maybe I shouldn't have underestimated Miyuki and her Skullman exe, no other choice but to use Fire Prism" says Sakura in her head  
  
"Ill give you this Sakura, for your very young age you sure are a good NetBattler and I am sure that when you get older you well be an even better one, but its almost time 35 more seconds and it well be over" say's Miyuki  
  
"Thanks for the compliment but I am going to win for sure, super rare battle-chip Fire Prism, slot-in" says Sakura sending in her strongest battle-chip in which does 400 damage to the navi that gets surrounded by the prism of fire.  
  
"I knew that you were going to send that chip and I have the best chip to counter it and it's also a super rare one at that, combo battle chip, Aqua Aura and Punish fire, slot-in" says Miyuki sending the Aqua Aura that surrounds Skullman with a water barrier which blocks any fire techniques no matter how much damage they do and while the punish fire hurts the navi that last used a fire based technique with the same equal amount of damage as the technique.  
  
"AHHH" yelled Ruby exe in pain.

"Oh no Ruby, I never expected for Miyuki to have that rare chip Punish Fire," says Sakura getting ready for her defeat.

"Skullman you know what to do" says Miyuki

"But of course master, death scythe" says Skullman exe while his 2 arms turn into 2 deadly scythes.

"Its over, jack-out Ruby exe" says Sakura before the scythes hit and deleted her navi  
  
"WINNER MIYUKI AND SKULLMAN and they have the record so far in the tournament with a win in 2 minutes" yelled out the announcer John Luke.

"Jack-out Skullman exe" says Miyuki and walks towards Sakura.

"Oh now what are you going to do, brag bout you're victory if so please just leave" says Sakura knowing that she lost to a superior NetBattler.

"No I am not here to make fun of you, I just want to say that you are truly a good NetBattler but next time don't underestimate your opponents cause that well be your downfall ok, and here is a present for you" says Miyuki giving Sakura a chip,

"Huh? This is, Hells Fire Skullman special with out a BattleChip and it's a 4 star BattleChip meaning that it's a very rare chip, but why are you giving this to me?" says Sakura.

"Well I don't need it since it is Skullman's attack so I might as well give it to the Navi Goddess of fire" say's Miyuki winking at Sakura

"Thank you so much Miyuki...-san," says Sakura really happily.  
  
"You did good out there but you went to far by letting Skullman use Death Scythe technique, you could of deleted her navi" says Saloma concerned for Miyuki's action

"Don't worry I knew that she was going to log out or else I wouldn't have let Skullman use that technique, do you think I am that cold hearted?" says Miyuki laughing

"Actually I never thought you were cold hearted" says Saloma laughing back  
  
"Great job you did out their Miyuki-san" says Netto "Good you didn't mess up" says Enzan "Now that's what I call a Net Battle, you are as smart as a dolphin Miyuki" says Masa-san "Thanks everyone but remember this is only the first Net Battle in the tournament, we still need to win at least one more to win and go to the second part of the world tournament" says Miyuki "Don't worry me and Rockman wont lose to anyone right?" says Netto to Rockman "Right Netto-kun"  
  
"Next up to battle is. Netto and his Net Navi Rockman EXE from Akihara versus our second best NetBattler Musai and his Net Navi Cloudman EXE" says John Luke  
  
**Chapter 6: Rockman vs. the ruler of thunder and wind , Cloudman exe.**  
  
"Gulp" said Netto with a nervous face

"Hey Netto heh so its your turn so go and show that guy what you got, that is if your not afraid" said Enzan

"Hey what's wrong Netto?" says Rockman

"Nothings wrong I am ready for this" says Netto changing his face back to normal;

("damn it, I know I am a good Net Battler but what happens if I and Rockman aren't good enough, we might just be letting Akihara down") says Netto in his head.

"Hey Netto don't worry, we well do fine" says Rockman trying to calm Netto down.

"I am not worried, and I know we well do fine" says Netto

"Ok, well let's go up to the rink" says Rockman ready to fight Cloudman exe.  
  
Akihara

"Alright it's Netto's turn" says Dekao exited.

"This match is going to be simple don't you think Meiru?" says the young Yaito.

"Humm I really wouldn't care any less if he wins or loses the match" says Meiru really mad. "What? But you need to care, if Netto loses and Enzan then that means its over for Akihara to go further in the tournament" says Dekao.

"Yes but you see Enzan wont lose cause he is a genius when it comes to Net Battles as for Netto...now that's a different story" says Meiru laughing.  
  
Net city

"Guts a gut, Rockman is going to win" says Gutsman exe. "I hope you are right old champ" says Glyde exe.

"Please Rockman I know you can do it," says Roll exe.  
  
Burn city

"Can the Net Battlers please come to the arena" says the announcer John Luke.  
  
"All right Rockman this is what we have been waiting for, lets do it" says Netto with a change of character.

"Now this is the Netto I know," says Rockman.

"Jack-in Rockman exe, Transmission" says Netto sending his blue navi into the net arena.  
  
"I wish you luck kid for you are about to face the second best Net Battler in all of Sunland, Jack-in Cloudman exe, transmit" says Musai sending his powerful electric type navi.  
  
5 4 3 2 1 START  
  
"Alright Rockman lets do this, battle chip sword, slot-in" say's Netto "Cloudman take this, battle chip elec sword, slot in" says Musai  
  
The two net navi's dash towards each other thrusting there sword techniques but there was one disadvantage and that was that since Cloudman is an electric/wind type navi and has the elec sword meaning that it would give it more power as for Rockman only has a normal sword,  
  
"Damn this isn't good, Elec Sword is one of the strongest sword chips out there while I only gave Rockman a normal sword" says Netto  
  
"Ahhhh" yells out Rockman when the Elec Sword hit him

"Hahaha is that all you got you pathetic Navi" say's Cloudman

"Huff, huff, Rock Buster" yells out Rockman while he shoots a plasma ray at his foe but Cloudman is to fast for Rockman.  
  
"Damn it, battle chip Area Steal, slot-in" says Netto while sending Rockman the chip so he can transport to a different location

"Thanks Netto-kun" say's Rockman "Huh? Rockman get down, look out behind you" says Netto to Rockman but it seems that Cloudman grabbed Rockman's arm before he could escape  
  
"Hahaha, your net navi is truly pathetic, and you are even worse as an operator, now lets finish this Cloudman, use your Thunder Execution" say's Musai  
  
"Oh no this isn't good" say's Saloma "Hmmm...If Netto was concentrating instead of being nervous he might have a chance but I guess it is over" say's Enzan  
  
Net City

"Oh no Rockman" yells out Roll

"Gutsman can't watch this is to painful" says Gutsman

"The poor lad, Netto should log out Rockman, don't you agree Yaito-sama" say's Glyde  
  
"If Netto continues the match Rockman for sure well be deleted" say's Yaito

"Common Netto, Yaito isn't there anyway he can turn the match around?" say's Dekao

"I am afraid not, his match is over for him" say's the young girl  
  
Burn city

"THUNDER EXECUTION" yells out Cloudman sending his strongest attack "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" yells out Rockman in pain  
  
"Oh no Rockman, his hit points are going down fast at this rate he well be..." says Netto

"So what are you going to do Hikari, your navi is already in the 100 a few more seconds and he will be deleted" says Musai

"Damn I have no other choice, JACK-OUT Rockman" says Netto plug-in his navi out of the arena and giving team Sunland the victory  
  
"WINNER, MUSAI" say's the announcer John Luke  
  
"Oh no, poor Netto, I guess he didn't eat enough calcium this morning" says Masa-san

"Well its up to you Enzan, good luck" says Saloma "Yes and be careful" says Miyuki  
  
"Rockman are you ok?" say's Netto

"Don't worry Netto ill be fine, thank you for login me out in time" say's Rockman.

"No problem bro" say's Netto.  
  
**Chapter 7: Burn City Finals: Enzan, Blues vs. Asashi, Boilerman Akihara.**

"Well folks there you have it Miyuki and Skullman defeated their opponent Sakura and Ruby but it seems that Hikari Netto has lost against his opponent Musai and Cloudman, its now up to Injuin Enzan and Blues to see if Akihara can go to the second world tournament location in Canada" say's the Akihara announcer Kero-Chan.  
  
"Damn this is a drag, I never really expected for Netto to lose in his first match in the tournaments now if Sunland wins that means they go Canada while Akihara gets sent back, you better win Enzan" say's Dekao

"Yeah it's a real drag, but if you looked at Netto's face it looked like he was nervous, heck I would be to if I was in the tournament" say's Yaito "Well this was predictable" say's Meiru. "Meiru" both Dekao and Yaito say  
  
Burn city- finals  
  
"Team Akihara holds one victory while Sunland holds one to, this match well decide everything on who gets to go to the next country" says the announcer John Luke.  
  
"Great job you did out there, you really showed Musai who was boss" say's Enzan making Netto feel worse than he already is. "Hey shut up now I want to see you battle against the strongest one" say's Netto "Hey now don't start fighting save it after the match ok Netto and you to Enzan" says the wise Masa "What ever, let's go Blues" says Enzan in his usual way  
  
"now this is it the finals in Sunland, winner gets to go to Canada for the second part of the tournament, next up for Akihara is Enzan and his navi the crimson lightning, Blues exe, and for Burn city Asashi and his navi the one who brings hell in battles , Boilerman exe. Now can NetBattlers please come to the arena" say's the announcer John Luke  
  
"Good luck Enzan" says the sweet Saloma "Yeah good luck and don't lose" says Netto "I wouldn't be talking if I was you Netto" says Miyuki  
  
"Hey Netto we have an e-mail, it's from Roll-chan, it says "Don't worry about the lose Rockman I am sure you well win the next one. Love Roll" says Rockman to Netto "Hmmm...Meiru didn't even write anything, damn it what did I do wrong to piss her off so much" say's Netto "I really don't know, I don't remember you doing anything bad" says Rockman

"Oh well eventually I well figure it out, now lets see the match" says Netto.  
  
"Hehehe, I been waiting for this moment, finally me facing off against the high class Enzan" says Asashi

"What ever lets just get this match over with" says Enzan

"You really think that you are all that don't you, but let me tell you me and Boilerman aren't going to be easy to defeat, heck if I win this its over for Akihara hahaha" says Asashi

"Action speaks louder than words so let's see you prove it in the field" says Enzan  
  
"All right, Net Battlers ready, now lets begin the Sunland finals" "jack-in Blues exe, transmission" say's Enzan sending his red navi in to the net arena "jack-in Boilerman exe, transmit" say's Asashi sending his fire type navi  
  
5 4 3 2 1 START

"Blues you know what to do" say's Enzan leaving that match to his Net Navi

"Hahaha, so you are depending on your navi for this match, this well be easier than I thought, I know that when we first faced you we didn't have a chance but now that I know that Blues depends on speed, I well be able to defeat you" says Asashi  
  
"Geez why is it that I am always stuck with weak opponents" says Blues

"Hey you calling me weak fool, I am the number 1 navi in Sunland so I well defiantly delete you, heat wave" say's Boilerman sending a wave of fire towards Blues, But Blues easily dodges the wave and goes behind Boilerman and uses his sword but before it hits Asashi uses the Area Steal battle chip so Boilerman teleports away from Blues in the nick of time.  
  
"Still think you can win with out helping your net navi?" says Asashi to Enzan

"I was only doing this so it makes it look like an interesting match but if you are really dying to see my skills then I guess this match well be over soon" say's Enzan

"Hahaha, I would like to see that, battle chip heat blade, slot-in" says Asashi sending his rare chip to aid Boilerman  
  
"Ha, not even your sword can hold the power of mine" says Boilerman

"What ever" says Blues? Boilerman dashes towards Blues using the powerful sword Heat Blade and Blues is dodging it

"Now master Asashi" says Boilerman

"Right, battle chip fire wall, slot-in" says Asashi sending a mega class rare chip that is similar to the fire prism except it surrounds both navi's making it harder for Blues to dodge Boilerman cause of the Fire wall surrounding them  
  
"Hahaha now what are you going to do Enzan" says Asashi

"Ha, ill tell you what I am going to do , I am going to win this match, battle chip Paladin Sword , battle chip fire aura, slot-in" says Enzan sending one of the most powerful swords known to NetBattlers and also the fire aura so the fire walls wont affect Blues

"What? (Oh no, I never expected him to have the fire aura chip, and now with the Paladin Sword this can be hard, me and Boilerman might loose)" says Asashi in his head  
  
"Common brother, don't lose your concentration" says Sakura  
  
"Isn't it cute, your little sister is rooting for you, and let me tell you this from what I have seen through this battle and when I saw your sister battle Miyuki I say that your sister is a far better NetBattler than you" says Enzan making Asashi feel really bad

"...Boilerman don't show Blues mercy," says Asashi

"There now its over, you lost" says Enzan

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?" says Asashi

"You lost your concentration when I said that your sister is a better NetBattler than you and by that you lost your synchronization with Boilerman, losing faith means you lost, now Blues Paladin slash" says Enzan telling Blues to finish this match  
  
"Yes Enzan-sama, heeeeya" yells out Blues going directly towards Boilerman slashing his hit points to 1  
  
"Oh no jack-out Boilerman exe" says Asashi giving the victory to Enzan  
  
"SUNLAND FINAL WINNER: ENZAN AND BLUES" yells out John Luke YAY yells out a crowd  
  
Akihara

"And the winner for the Sunland tournament Enzan and Blues, meaning that team Akihara well be going to the second part of the tournament all the way in Canada" says Kero  
  
"All right, Enzan won yay" yells out Dekao with happiness that team Akihara well go on to Canada

"Yep, now this means that they are one step closer to the tournament finals" says the ever so smart Yaito

"I told you guys, with Enzan on the team, he well clean any mistake that Netto makes" says Meiru

"Alright Meiru, we know that Enzan is a great NetBattler but you have to give Netto a break, he needs us cheering him so he can win" says Yaito-chan .... Meiru stays silenced  
  
Sunland

"Jack-out Blues" says Enzan jacking out Blues from the fired up arena

"You, thank you Enzan, you were the first opponent here in Sunland that was actually worthy, and I mean woah you are even greater than we expected, but next time we battle I well make sure that me and Boilerman well be concentrated for the entire match and we well make sure we well win" says Asashi with a good sportsman ship

"What ever, I am actually looking more to go against your sister, cause in my own mind I think she well actually turn out to be a better NetBattler than you" says the cold hearted Enzan making Asashi feel bad

"Well what ever you say, I won't let that happen" says Asashi keeping his cool

"Look I don't really care, all I want to do is get this tournament over with and get the title" says Enzan

"hahaha, you really think you well actually win the tournament, look you are a great NetBattler but I guess you haven't seen teams Canada or France, you may win the battles but hey you got other people in your team as well, Miyuki is great to and what I am referring to is the Hikari boy" says Asashi

"Hahaha, look kid, your team was lucky that Netto hasn't used his potential, cause I know that if he did Cloudman would have been deleted in one shot, and anyways Rockman isn't just your regular customized net navi, he is special," says Enzan for the first time protecting Netto and remembering the time when he witness the awakening of Saito.

"Look what ever, all I can say is that you guys won't get passed through Mike Hinowa, the number 1 NetBattler in Canada" says Asashi while Enzan walks away and heads towards his team

"Hinowa? (Where have I heard that name before?)" says Enzan  
  
"All right Enzan you did it now we go to Canada" says Netto happily

"You did a good job lad, but that wasn't good of you is putting that Asashi fellow down" says Masa-san

"Hey look, I was only being honest to the kid, and Miyuki aren't I right, Sakura has potential to be a genius NetBattler?" says Enzan

"I am afraid that you are right, for the girl's age she is quiet a NetBattler, by the age of 14 she should be as good as the Gospel commander Freezeman" says Miyuki

"Yeah, she might be even greater than commander beef, Hehehe" says Saloma laughing

"Hey hold on now, Commander Beef is a great NetBattler, there is no one that can top him" says Masa-san protecting his secret identity

"Hey guys I am sorry for going nervous in the match" says Netto

"Don't worry about it Netto, as long as Miyuki and Enzan one, it should be ok, and anyways if I was up there I would too be nervous" says Saloma while giving Netto a hug

"Hey Netto you are all red" says Rockman "Rockman shut up" says Netto  
  
HAHAHAHA laughed Masa-san, Saloma-chan and Miyuki-chan while Enzan is walking away from his team mates  
  
"Blues, we need to get stronger," says Enzan. "Yes Enzan-sama" says Blues agreeing to his net operator. "Because we don't know when the Bug Navi's well strike next" says Enzan.


End file.
